Party Time
by daynaa
Summary: Bikinis, bathing suits and music to the max. It's rather out of character, fun, crazy. GSR, CatherineWarrick, NickMia, maybe some other stuff, WarrickTina breakups.
1. The Beginning

My boyfriend's back

Palisades Park

It's my party

Leader of the Pack

Tired of waiting for you

What I like about you

Wild thing

Twist and Shout

I'm into something good

Sugar, Sugar

Girl, you've really got me

A/N: While I was looking for some intense songs for my karaoke Crossing Jordan fanfiction, I had a really good idea, well actually, it probably isn't good at all, but ohwell when has that ever stopped me? hopefully it will be a bit humorous, although I don't know if anyone will know these songs… they're all from like the fifties and sixties, and maybe some seventies, era's I absolutely love haha. Yeah, my friend and I made some poodle skirts and we entered the talent show at the fair, dragging one of our guy friends along with us haa and I sang and they acted it out, and we one first place hahahahahaha ohgood times. So anyways, here it is. Warning: it will not make too much sense, it will be out of character, and plain silly

Ha, ps: I write really random, off topic authors notes. Haha, yeah I'm very, extremely hyper right now. Snow days will do that to you.

PPS: haha, pps, anyways, just to clarify, it's kind of a jumble of times. Tina and Warrick aren't married in it, but they're in a serious relationship, somewhere around engagement and just like relationship ish ness haha I know that they weren't really engaged and just kind of got married haha but still k.

Disclaimer: I own no characters, no songs, and no anything, except the silly ideas, they are mine.

----------

"Hey, come on in!" Catherine smiled at Sara, who had just arrived.

"Nice decorations Cath," Sara observed, stepping into the house and looking around, then cringing. "Does it get any louder than this?"

"The night is just starting." Catherine laughed.

"That's what I was afraid of." Sara shook her head and chuckled as she took off her jacket. "You look great Catherine."

"So do you, we should have parties like this more often." Catherine decided. It had all started the previous week…

_"We hardly hang out outside of work anymore." Nick complained. It was a slow night, and they were sitting around in the break room talking._

_"I know." Catherine nodded in agreement. She missed the times when the used to all just go out for dinner and have fun. Things changed a bit after Warrick got serious. _

_"We should do something, all of together, soon." Warrick suggested._

_"Definitely!" Greg agreed, "We should have a party!" _

_"Of course you would want to have a party." Sara shook her head. _

_"It's a good idea!" Nick agreed, "It'll be a costume party." _

_"A costume party?" Sara cringed, not liking the idea. _

_"Sounds like fun to me!" Catherine agreed._

_"I'm in if Tina can come." Warrick nodded. _

_"We can have it at my place." Catherine offered, "Now about these costumes…" _

_"We need something good." Greg said, "A theme, maybe?" _

_"Ooh! What about the beach! I've always wanted to decorate my house for a beach party!" Catherine suggested._

_"You're the hostess," Nick shrugged, not protesting. _

_"What would you wear to a beach party?" Sara cringed, not sure she wanted to know. _

_"Well, bathing suits, I'd say." Greg laughed, "It's always fun dancing in bathing suits."_

_"For you." Catherine laughed, "Come on Greg, everyone knows you just want to see Sara in a bikini…" _

And that is how Catherine and Sara ended up in Catherine's hallway, in their bikinis with deafening music filling their ears. "Greg is going to have a heart attack when he sees you." Catherine laughed to Sara, who just blushed in return. In truth, it wasn't Greg she wanted to like her, it was Grissom, but she knew that would never happen, not in the near future anyway.

"Is everyone here yet?" Sara changed the topic.

"Nope, not yet. Greg, Nick, Mia, Archie and you are the only ones here so far, we're in the living room – Greg brought some music."

"I would never have guessed." Sara remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, we were really waiting for you and Grissom to arrive. They were pretty close to starting bets to see, well first off, if you guys would even show up, and then if you'd wear a bathing suit or not." Catherine laughed.

"Thanks." Sara rolled her eyes, but was also wondering what Grissom would show up in, if he showed up. "And you're okay with Warrick and Tina coming?"

"I have to be, don't I?" Catherine shrugged, although she really wasn't. Catherine and Sara had gotten a lot closer lately, and told each other a lot of things they never would have thought they'd be talking about together, such as Catherine's feelings on Warrick's relationship.

"I guess." Sara shrugged as they entered the living room, the music getting louder with every step they took. They both burst out laughing after surveying the room. Obviously, they hadn't followed Catherine's instructions and had gotten into the alcohol before everyone arrived. Greg was dancing around in his swim shorts to some screamo type music he had put in the CD player, and Nick and Mia were flirting on the couch. Archie, by the looks of it, was still sober, and was looking quite frightened while sitting in a chair by the window.

"Hey everyone, look who came." Catherine practically yelled over the music.

"Hey Sara!" Mia exclaimed happily, poking Nick in the chest and telling him something Catherine nor Sara couldn't figure out, but they were certain they heard the words 'she came' and 'owe me' somewhere in there. Archie smiled at her, a gesture in which she returned, but Greg was so lost in the music and his dancing that he didn't notice, or hear, Sara's arrival, and continued wildly dancing. Sara decided to mess with him, and since she was in costume, and at this party with her friends, she decided to stop worrying about what she did so much. Walking up to Greg, who had his back to her, she lazily placed her hands on his waist, making him spin around to face her. His jaw dropped when he saw Sara, the fixation of his affections of late, standing there clad in only a bikini and a sheer skirt/beach wrap sort of thing, looking more desirable than ever. She winked at him, then moved her hand gracefully up to his face and closed his jaw, which had been hanging open. Smiling seductively at him, she turned and walked back to where Catherine was trying her hardest to suppress giggles, and failing miserably. Greg couldn't take his eyes off her. Her bathing suit was almost as revealing as Catherine's, who was wearing a string bikini, and showing off her body, which she had kept in prime shape since her dancing days.

"Do we have to listen to this music all night?" Sara whined to Catherine who shook her head instantly.

"No way, not a chance." Catherine smiled, "Only until everyone get's here… I made a deal with Greg."

"Nice." Sara commented, "I think that's the door again."

"Do you mind getting it?" Catherine asked, "I want to make sure everything stays in control here."

"Not at all, be right back." Sara replied before heading off towards the front entrance of Catherine's house. Pulling open the door, she cringed the slightest bit as the cold air hit her and was relieved that she had answered the door and not Catherine, because somewhere in between ringing the doorbell and Sara opening the door, Tina and Warrick had become engaged in a make out session, which Sara was a bit grossed out by, and a bit upset by, for Catherine's sake, not her own, but glad that she was the witness to this event and not Catherine. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh uh, hey Sara." Warrick smiled sheepishly at her before taking Tina's hand and stepping inside. "Nice bikini." He laughed, "Greggo still alive?" Sara just smiled, she was already tired of the jokes she'd heard about Greg liking her, she didn't care if he did, she only cared about Grissom. "You remember Tina right?"

"Yeah, hello." Sara had to force a small smile at the woman who had caused her close friend so much grief, but felt a bit guilty for not being happy for Warrick, who was another one of her close friends.

"Hi," Tina smiled back at Sara, a bit nervous about this whole party thing. She wasn't sure how much some of Warrick's co-workers, and friends, liked her, especially the girls.

"Greg brought his CD's, huh?" Warrick smiled, trying to break a bit of the unexplained tension in the air between Tina and Sara.

"Yeah," Sara nodded, "Unfortunately. But Catherine made a deal with him. As soon as everyone gets here, no more Greggo music."

"Nice." Warrick was glad that they wouldn't be listening to music that was impossible to dance to, well if you weren't Greg, all night, but also a little nervous upon hearing Catherine's name. It was no secret the two of them had feelings for each other, and he could tell she didn't like Tina at all.

"Oh, let me take your coats." Sara insisted after realizing they still had them on.

"Isn't this Catherine's house?" Warrick joked as he took off his coat, revealing a well sculpted, bare upper body and a pair of pink swimming shorts.

"Nice shorts." Sara commented with a giggle.

"Bet." Warrick mumbled.

"That's how I ended up in a bikini." Sara admitted with another laugh. "Come on, let's get into the living room."

"Hey Sara, you coming back or what?" They heard Catherine call from somewhere down the hall.

"Yeah, Warrick and Tina just got here." Sara called back, giving Catherine fair warning about who had arrived. Sara led the way down the hall which the living room was at the end of. Catherine was sitting next to Archie, giggling at something he had said. Sara knew that she was just trying to make Warrick and Tina think she didn't care they were a couple, but Warrick and Tina obviously didn't get that vibe as they sat down next to Nick and Mia on the large couch. Sara made her way over to where Catherine was sitting with Archie. "So who has yet to arrive other than Grissom?"

"Well, Sofia, I invited David, but I'm not sure if he's coming, Hodges knows about it, who knows if he'll show up or not, Al Robbins and his wife were invited, but they aren't coming, can't blame them, you know?" Catherine chuckled, glancing over several times to look at Warrick and Tina while she talked. Archie had gotten disinterested in the conversation, but sat there politely, hoping that David came so he'd have someone to talk to, since Greg was a little preoccupied with his dancing, Catherine was obviously jealous of Warrick and Tina, and Sara couldn't wait for Grissom to arrive. Just then, the doorbell rang and both Catherine and Sara left to answer it.

"Everyone better get here soon, or I'm going to kill Greg, and his music." Sara told Catherine who just smiled at her, shaking her head. Warrick couldn't help but glance over at Catherine and Sara as they left the room, laughing together like the best of friends, which they seemed to be these days. It surprised him how close they'd gotten after what seemed like years of quarreling. He also couldn't help but notice how amazing Catherine looked in that bikini. It looked similar to the ones the rest of the girls, including Tina, were wearing, but Catherine looked so much better in his eyes, which he knew was wrong, since well, Tina was his girlfriend and Catherine wasn't, but he just couldn't help it. He sat quietly, smiling while Tina made conversation with Mia, with Nick adding comments here and there. Warrick figured Nick and Mia were going out, and if they weren't they would be soon. Moments later, Sara and Catherine reappeared looking very happy and shouting, "Greg, turn your music off! Everyone's here!" Greg groaned and stopped dancing.

"Aw, do I have to? My music is much better than any music you could put on." He complained.

"CD, out, now!" Catherine told him with a smirk, "Deal's a deal."

"Wait! Where are they? I don't see anyone new here." Greg pointed out.

"They're coming." Sara reassured him. "Now turn your music off."

"Fine." He pouted, walking over to the CD player and pressing eject. "But you better have some damn good music."

"Oh, we do." Catherine smirked.

---------

Super bad? Super confusing? Not that bad? Let me know, PLEASE! Should I bother continue with it? Or is this kind of writing really just not my thing hahahaha. K, thanks!


	2. Twist and Shout

CHAPTER 2

A/N: Own nothing! Enjoy!

"Do you guys even have any music? Because I have lots…" Greg tried a tactic other than complaining about the less than five minute wait for Catherine and Sara to put on new music. Grissom, Sofia, David and Hodges had joined the party and were settling in, relieved to find they had missed Greg's music.

"So do we." Sara told him with a sweet smile. "There are just too many choices, that's our problem."

"Whatever." Greg mumbled as Archie started a new conversation with him, yet again.

"What are we going to put on anyways?" Sara asked Catherine. They were both flipping through her vast CD collection, but nothing was really standing out.

"Well, we could put on some beach music… but I think we should do something a little more…"

"Old school?" Sara suggested with a giggle, showing Catherine the Beatles CD she had just come across.

"Oo! Twist and Shout! Twist and Shout!" Catherine squealed, jumping up and down. "Put it on!"

"Okay." Sara giggled at Catherine's excitement, but she had to admit, she loved this song too. It was fun to dance to.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_

_Twist and shout. (baby, twist and shout)_

Catherine and Sara started dancing around the room and singing along quite loudly to the music as soon as it started playing, encouraging the others to do the same. Greg stopped complaining and seemed to forget about his music altogether, dancing along and lip syncing in time with the Beatles. The whole scene made everyone else in the room burst out laughing; Catherine and Sara, both clad in only tiny bikinis, were dancing wildly around the room with Greg, using his fist as a microphone, lip syncing with much animation.

_C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)_

_Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)_

Nick dragged Mia off of the couch and around the table to where their three co-workers and friends were dancing, and joined them. They were, in fact, at the party to let loose and have fun. Grissom and Sofia were sitting on the couch and moved over to sit more comfortably when Nick and Mia vacated their spot. Sara couldn't help but notice how close Sofia was sitting to Grissom and wondered, with much jealousy, if there was something going on between them, hoping more than anything there wasn't. She saw how unhappy Catherine was for not making her move soon enough and she really didn't want to be in that boat.

_Well, work it on out, honey. (work it on out)_

_You know you look so good. (look so good)_

_You know you got me goin', now, (got me goin')_

_Just like I knew you would. (like I knew you would)_

Catherine dragged Archie off of his chair and onto the designated dance floor with everyone but Warrick, Tina, Grissom and Sofia. Archie was still a little reluctant to dance, but just gave in after a while. Catherine and Sara were silently making a plan to get Warrick and Grissom to dance without seeming like they were, because it wouldn't sit well with Tina, and evidently Sofia, if their boyfriends were dragged off to dance by two other girls.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_

_Twist and shout. (twist and shout)_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)_

_Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)_

"Come on guys, you have to dance!" Greg shouted between verses. "Come on man," He was now talking directly to Warrick, "You're always bragging about your dancing skills, this is your chance to show them off." Catherine smiled brightly at the fact Greg was getting Warrick to dance so she wouldn't have to, but as Warrick got up, Tina followed suit, wiping the smile right off of Catherine's face.

_You know you twist your little girl, (twist, little girl)_

_You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine)_

_Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)_

_And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you're mine)_

Warrick seemed to be doing exactly as the music instructed as he and Tina danced in well, a normal dancing fashion, but still, it was closer than Catherine would have ever liked to see them. She decided that since just looking super hot wasn't going to do the trick for Warrick, she would make him jealous. Not observing the guests the way Sara had been and noting how close Sofia and Grissom were, she sauntered over and pulled Gil right off of the couch, much to Sofia, Sara and of course Grissom's surprise.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_

_Twist and shout. (twist and shout)_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)_

_Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)_

"Uh Catherine, I don't really dance…" Grissom hissed in her ear as she started dancing with him.

"Everybody dances Gil." Catherine smiled sweetly at him, "And you are going to dance right now okay?" Grissom shrugged. He really didn't know how to dance, well at least not in the manner that everyone seemed to be dancing today, anyways. He was fairly certain they called this sort of dancing grinding, but he couldn't say for sure.

_You know you twist your little girl, (twist, little girl)_

_You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine)_

_Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)_

_And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you're mine)_

Sara almost felt bad for Sofia now, because she was the only one left that wasn't dancing and since she wasn't exactly a welcomed member of their team, she wasn't as comfortable with everyone to begin with. Just almost. She was glad that Catherine had Grissom up, he wasn't quite dancing yet, but he was standing in the middle of the dance floor anyways. Catherine caught Sara's eye, and Sara immediately could tell from the look on her friends' face that she had a plan. What this plan was, she had no idea.

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up_

_baby)_

It was then that Greg decided they needed more alcohol. He brought this to Catherine's attention by making all sorts of weird hand gestures at which she shrugged and he took as permission to search through her kitchen for alcohol, enough to get Grissom drunk enough to dance anyways.

As the song started into its ending, Catherine's plan was solidly formed in her mind. She just had to carry it out, and judging by the look on Sara's face, she was on her own for phase one.

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up_

_baby)_

As Greg came back into the room, bottles of vodka in hand, he immediately handed one to Grissom who looked at it as if it was alien before glancing around from his position on the "dance floor" and deciding he would need some alcohol if he was going to live through this party.

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up_

_baby)_

Catherine had counted on that, and if her plan went the way she wanted it to, she would have Warrick and Sara would have Grissom by the end of the night. Sure, a few people might get hurt, physically and emotionally, but it'd all work out in the end… right?

--&

A/N: haha I know okay, that kinda sucked and was random etc. but I have hugest writers block and I wanted to post SOMETHING suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Fun Fun Fun

Chapter Three:

A/N: You guys rock! I love all the reviews! Here's the plan… I hope anyways, I never know what I have planned for a chapter till I write it, so here we go:

PS: Don't own anything at alllll.

--&

"Hey Sara," Catherine hissed between songs. "I need to talk to you… not in this room." Sara gave Catherine an odd look, but just shrugged and headed out to the hallway. "Greggo, choose some music, we're staying in this era, and you better follow that rule." Catherine instructed as she exited the room after Sara.

_Well she got her daddy's car  
And she cruised through the hamburger stand now  
Seems she forgot all about the library  
Like she told her old man now  
And with the radio blasting  
Goes cruising just as fast as she can now_

"Nice choice Greg!" Sara called before her and Catherine entered what she knew was Catherine's bedroom. "What's up?"

"I don't know about you, but watching Tina and Warrick out there is making me sick." Catherine shook her head with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm assuming you're experiencing similar problems with Grissom and Sofia?"

"Yes." Sara sighed. Seeing Sofia with Grissom was tearing her up inside, to be honest.

"So we obviously have to do something about it." Catherine stated. "But what, you may ask? Well, naturally I have a plan."

"Naturally." Sara smiled. She loved Catherine's way of thinking, her spontaneous personality and they way she could make up killer plans on the spot. "You do realize that this is like, totally ninth grade right?"

"We are listening to sixties music." Catherine smirked.

"We aren't that old!" Sara protested.

"Just be chill, okay?" Catherine instructed.

"Be chill?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Lindsay was showing me some of the cool effects on her new

MSN messenger… I picked up some lingo."

"Right." Sara laughed at Catherine's attempts to be cool.

"They say some pretty interesting things nowadays." Catherine

commented.

"I bet they do." Sara rolled her eyes, "Now what's this plan about?"

"Right, sorry, I got off topic. Well we need Grissom to ditch Sofia, and

Warrick to ditch Tina." Catherine stated the obvious.

"Well, even I figured that out, but how are we going to do it?" Sara wondered.

"Like this," Catherine smiled mischievously as she started to explain her plan.__

And she'll have fun fun fun  
'til her daddy takes the t-bird away  
(fun fun fun 'til her daddy takes the t-bird away)  


"What do you think Catherine and Sara are doing man?" Greg asked Warrick, who happened to be near him on the dance floor.

"With those two? Who knows." Warrick chuckled.

"Yeah," Greg nodded, "I've always felt a little intimidated with them being friends and all now, I mean they're both so intimidating on their own at times, together…"

"I know what you mean." Warrick nodded, with a look on his face similar to the one Greg was wearing, which made Greg wonder why that was, considering he was in love with Sara, and Warrick… was in love with Sara too? No. That couldn't be it, Warrick and Sara were like brother and sister… He was in love with Catherine? Duh! Greg rolled his eyes, he amazed himself at how stupid his thoughts could be sometimes. Wait, shouldn't Warrick be in love with Tina?

_  
Well the girls can't stand her  
'cause she walks looks and drives like an ace now  
(you walk like an ace now you walk like an ace)   
She makes the Indy 500 look like a roman chariot race now  
(you look like an ace now you look like an ace)  
A lotta guys try to catch her  
But she leads them on a wild goose chase now  
(you drive like an ace now you drive like an ace)_

"Are you having fun?" Sofia asked Grissom, who she was presently dancing with.

"Yes, I am." Grissom lied politely.

"Me too." Sofia smiled brightly at him, and he forced a smile back.

"Good." Grissom replied. He knew it was wrong, in fact, it was downright mean, for him to be leading on Sofia like this, since he knew that she liked him, and he didn't like her. He liked someone else. He just had to figure out what to do about it.__

And she'll have fun fun fun  
'til her daddy takes the t-bird away  
(fun fun fun 'til her daddy takes the t-bird away)  


"Okay. Plan." Catherine tried to focus, but the mere though that Tina was all over Warrick in the other room made it hard for her.

"Plan." Sara nodded. "Continue,"

"Right, sorry." Catherine smiled sheepishly, "So we know how this will turn out,"

"How we want it to turn out," Sara put in.

"Sara, trust me," Catherine reassured her, "My plans always work. So we go back in there, and we're going to play a game, but not any game. It's a game I made up myself."

"Oh great." Sara groaned.

"Oh shut up." Catherine rolled her eyes, knowing Sara was only joking. "There are the rules. Rule number one, relationships have no value in this game, we all have to be as non biased as possible." Catherine paused for Sara to nod before continuing, "Rule number two, what happens in this room while playing this game, stays in this room after the game ends."

"Oh geeze." Sara became suddenly very scared. "You're going to scare everyone away Catherine, a game where you have to basically sign a confidentiality agreement!"

"It'll make sense soon, it's just for people who get well, embarrassed easily." Catherine shrugged. "Considering how we're dressed right now, I guess we'll want to put on some more clothing before we start." At this, Sara slapped a hand over her face, half out of anticipation of the embarrassment and half to keep her self from bursting out laughing. "Here's how the game works. I've combined a survivor, dance off, stripping type of thing, I don't have a name for it yet, but this is how it goes…"

_  
Well you knew all along  
That your dad was gettin' wise to you now  
(you shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)  
And since he took your set of keys  
You've been thinking that your fun is all through now  
(you shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)  
_

"What in the world are Catherine and Sara up to?" Mia wondered to Nick who was her dancing partner for the evening.

"I don't even want to know." Nick dramatically wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nicolas Stokes!" Mia pretended to be shocked at his response, and ended up giggling like mad.

"Yes?" He feigned innocent, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You're a good dancer." She changed the subject.

"Why thank you." Nick smirked, "I noticed that too."

"You're so full of yourself." Mia rolled her eyes flirtatiously.

"You know you love it!" Nick flirted back.

"I do." Mia nodded. "But seriously, what do you think Sara and Catherine are doing?"

"Planning mischief, of course." Nick answered.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Mia agreed, "But I can't wait to see what mischief they have planned."

_  
But you can come along with me  
'cause we gotta a lot of things to do now  
(you shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)_

"Let me get this straight." Sara recovered from the laughing attack that had struck her upon hearing Catherine's game. The game itself wasn't all that funny, it was actually a bit of an intimidating game, considering the consequences, but thinking about certain people having to face those consequences… very funny. "So say it's the men's turn first. Us women would pick a song and the guys have to dance to it. After they dance, we each write down who we thought was the least enthusiastic, least interesting dancer etc., and that person has to remove an article of clothing. Then we keep going back and forth between men and women until someone wins."

"Pretty much." Catherine nodded, smiling widely, obviously very proud of her invention. "And once you have, well no clothes on, you can put them back on, well your bathing suit back on, and you become a permanent judge."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean won't it be awkward or something being completely naked in front of our co-workers?"

"Sara, they're obviously our friends, not just our co-workers if they're here at a non-work related party with us, and well it'll only be for a second anyways. If they don't want to look, they don't have to."

"Right… and we do get to start with more clothes on right?" Sara double checked, considering, well for the guys, one loss and you're done, and the girls, two losses, but each was just as revealing as the last.

"Yep, here let me grab some random clothes from my closet okay?" Catherine walked into her rather large closet and started tossing things out.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea still… besides, how will it help us get Grissom and Warrick?"

"Sara, Sara, Sara." Catherine tusked, shaking her head. "We'll make it so that Grissom and Warrick take first and second place, and then we'll do the same. Before the game, we'll declare first and second place have to dance three songs together, that's ample time to think of the next step in the plan."

"Spin the bottle?" Sara joked.

"Not a bad idea." Catherine seriously considered it, "But we have to put our own special touch to it… I'll get thinking about that one."

"You do that." Sara sarcastically remarked. "Now let's just go and get this over with, I don't think anyone will want to play anyways…"

_And we'll have fun fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away  
(fun fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away)  
And we'll have fun fun fun now that daddy took the t-bird away  
_

--&

A/N: hahaha that's the stupidest game in the whole world, and don't ask me where it came from, I was like ohdarn, I need an actual game/plan so I randomly made one up haha but my friends and I are going to play it this Saturday, except we won't strip all the way down haha because we're not that cool. We're also playing the game from the movie Cry Wolf, has anyone seen that? It's mind boggling. Haha it's interesting, but anyhow I'm rambling about stupid things again, so I'll put in a request for reviews and leave. Byee!


	4. Video Killed the Radio Star

CHAPTER 4:

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed- they're always greatly appreciated, and make my day! Now to pick a song and write this chapter…

PS: Ali, this is a GSR fic, not a sandle one haha I'll write one of those another day for you okay, just because you're my sister haha.

PPS: Don't own this song- I don't even know who owns it really since there are so many covers haha and I'm too lazy to find out, but the version I'm presently listening to is by Radiohead, Actually I think it might have been The Buggles that originally did it.

--&

"Hey Catherine and Sara, are you guys coming back anytime soon or should Greg choose another song?" Nick called as the song ended.

"We're back." Catherine told them as she and Sara entered the living room.

"Does this mean that my song choosing time is over?" Greg pouted.

"Yes, but I do commend you on your last choice." Sara smiled at him.

"Thank you." Greg smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"But along with our next selection of music… we also propose a game." Catherine smirked, making more than one person in the room feel uncomfortable about what this game would involve… "And we're playing. I don't want anyone backing out for any reasons. So if you don't want to play, tell me now because you can't get out of it after I start explaining."

"Funny how I should be scared right now…" Greg smirked at Catherine, as Sara hit him lightly in the arm.

"Okay, here we go. So it's the guys turn first. The girls get to pick a song, and the guys have to dance to it. Once you're done dancing, the girls get to decide, individually, who they think was the worst, least enthusiastic, or whatever dancer. We write our selection on a piece of paper, which I will gather and read aloud. The person with the most votes has to take off an article of clothing."

"And we're putting a bit more on to start." Sara added.

"So how far do we strip?" Mia giggled.

"Well, considering we're already in bikinis and bathing suits…" Catherine raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No way Catherine." Warrick cut in, "We are so not getting naked in your living room."

"Warrick, don't be such a spoilsport." Catherine pouted at him. "How bout, you just have to flash? Then you can put your bathing suit… piece, back on." Catherine suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sara put in, relieved, as she was a bit scared of the naked factor in this game as well. It wasn't that she didn't have confidence in her dancing… she knew she could dance in she let herself, but did she want to, was the question. Well did she want to dance with Grissom? Yes. She'd have to go all out here, something she was not very talented at doing, but she'd have to. And how was Grissom going to win, or win second, anyways? She just tried to forget about all the thoughts in her head as Catherine sent the guys out on the "dance floor".

"Sara, you coming?" Catherine called as she headed over to her CD collection.

"Okay so what song do we want?" Mia asked with a mischievous smile.

"Video Killed the Radio Star, for sure." Tina suggested with a glint in her eye.

"Sure." Sara agreed. She didn't really care which song the guys danced to, she really just wanted to get this 'game' over with.

"Sounds fine to me." Catherine shrugged. Sara could tell she didn't want to agree with Tina, but more than that, she didn't want to start an argument. "Alright boys, here we go!" And with that, she hit the play button.

_I heard you on the wireless back in '52_

_Lying awake intent on tuning in on you_

_If I was young, it didn't stop you coming through_

_Oh-a Oh-ha Oh_

Priceless. The looks of concentration, determination, the smiles. "We have to play this game more often." Sofia managed to get out through her giggles.

"For sure." Sara nodded. "This game was a good idea Cath, I had no idea that the guys were such good dancers."

_They took the credit for your second symphony_

_Rewritten by machine and new technology_

_And now I understand the problems you can see_

_Oh-a Oh-ha oh_

_I met your children,_

_Oh-a Oh-ha oh_

_What did you tell them?_

"Hey! You guys are talking" Greg told them in an accusatory voice, "Isn't that biasing the results of this competition?"

"Sorry Greg." Sara smirked through the mass of giggles that surrounded her. "We'll try not to bias any more results."

_Video killed the radio star, _

_Video killed the radio star,_

_Pictures came and broke your heart, _

_Oh-a Oh-ha oh…_

_And now we meet in an abandoned studio_

_We hear the playback and it seems so long ago_

_And you remember how the jingles used to go,_

_Oh-a Oh-ha Oh_

_You were the first one_

_Oh-a Oh-ha Oh_

_You were the last one_

Hmm. Sara didn't know who she was going to vote off first! Obviously not Grissom or Warrick for that would ruin their whole plan, as weak of one as it was to begin with, it didn't need any extra sabotaging. Greg was a great dancer, it'd be hard to get him out, but Warrick was a good dancer too, maybe better than Greg, but Sara wasn't quite sure. Grissom was better than Archie and Nick, which was surprising, and Sofia wouldn't vote off Grissom either, she assumes. She figured she'd probably vote off Archie in this round.

_In my mind, and in my car_

_We can't rewind, we've gone too far_

_Oh-a Oh-ha Oh_

_Video killed the radio star_

_Video killed the radio star_

_In my mind and in my car,_

_We can't rewind, we've gone too far_

_Pictures came and broke your heart_

_Put the blame on VCR_

_You are… a radio star_

_You are… a radio star_

…

"Alright," Catherine, who had deemed herself in charge of the game announced, "Girls, write down a game on a piece of paper, and put in on this chair."

"Cath, I thought we got more clothes?" Sara pointed out.

"Oh shit." Catherine had totally forgotten about that, "Okay pause this game for a moment, and we'll get clothes, then vote."

"Right." Sara rolled her eyes at Catherine's eagerness to get this game started.

"Let's hurry, I want to see who's out!" Greg was practically hopping up and down with excitement.

"Calm down Greg." Sara laughed as they waited for Catherine to bring back more clothes for them to put over their swim wear before they continued their competition.

--&

A/N: Okay so I'm pretty sure that was awfully short, but with my mind disabled ness at the moment it's all I can write, so I hope it was okay!

Please R&R!

I'll even love you if you do!


	5. Grace Kelly

Chapter Five: Party Time

A/N: HAAH! I just remembered I had this story posted, and I definitely needed to post another chapter! So if anyone's still interested aha, here it is!

--&

Sara and Catherine ran down the hall towards Catherine's room, but upon their arrival realized two things. "We don't have any men's clothing." Sara pointed out.

"This is going to take forever! I want to enjoy the party, and I can't when she's all over him." Catherine complained.

"Rule change?" Sara suggested.

"I vote yes." Catherine nodded. It was, after all, her party.

"Count the votes! Count the votes!" Greg chanted as they returned to the living room.

"We have decided," Catherine announced, "That we should just play no strip. You're out after the round is over, if the votes say so."

"So immediate jump to permanent judge position instead of stripping?" Nick clarified.

"Yup." Sara nodded. "Cause we don't have any men's clothes."

"Riiiight." Archie laughed.

"Is it just me, or did you open more alcohol since we left?" Sara laughed.

"Maybe a little." Mia grinned. "But I'm with Greg. Read those papers, Cath." Catherine gathered them up and read them silently with a triumphant smile on her face. _Grissom, Archie, Archie, Nick, Archie. _

"Read them out loud Cath!" Greg whined. He was the only one verbally complaining, but Catherine could tell by looking around that everyone was into the game.

"Grissom, Archie, Nick," She changed the order around to dramatize things, "Archie, and Archie."

"Damn," Archie laughed. "I'm not that bad."

"You were very good Arch," Sara consoled him mockingly. He laughed again, and pretended to pout.

"It'll be much, much more fun to watch anyways," He decided.

"I'm picking the music!" Greg jumped up and over to Catherine's CDs.

"Wonderful." Sofia sighed, everyone nodded in agreement as they guys took their seats as it was their turn to vote.

_I wanna talk to you_

_The last time we talked Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears._

_I promise you, it won't happen again._

"Mika!" Catherine laughed as the music began, and they began dancing. Unlike when they guys were dancing, the women were completely at ease around each other, and where the guy's had worn looks of concentration and pure determination, they giggled and made faces at each other.

_Do I attract you? _

_Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? _

_Am I too dirty? _

_Am I too flirty? _

_Do I like what you like? _

_I got to be wholesome _

_I could be loathsome _

_Guess I'm a little bit shy _

_Why don't you like me? _

_Why don't you like me without making me try? _

"I have to say that I have never heard this song before." Sara laughed.

"Seriously? I love it!" Catherine smiled as she and Sara danced together, a sure way to win over Greg, who was practically drooling over them. Well, Catherine was pretty sure Sara could have counted on Greg keeping her in the competition no matter what, but that was beside the point.

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly_

_But all her looks were too sad _

_So I tried a little Freddie _

_I've gone identity mad! _

_I could be brown_

_I could be blue _

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful _

_I could be purple _

_I could be anything you like _

_Gotta be green _

_Gotta be mean _

_Gotta be everything more _

_Why don't you like me? _

_Why don't you like me? _

_Why don't you walk out the door! _

Surprisingly, and much to Catherine's dismay, after herself, Tina was probably the most comfortable on the dance floor. She had thought that since Tina didn't actually work with them, she'd be the least comfortable, but Mia or Sofia, she wasn't quite sure which, was handling that. Sara was a good dancer, but Catherine was slightly less surprised at this, as she and Sara had been to a club or two together in the past, and well, like herself, Sara had incentive.

_How can I help ya _

_How can I help it _

_How can I help what you think? _

_Hello my baby _

_Hello my baby _

_Putting my life on my brink _

_Why don't you like me _

_Why don't you like me _

_Why don't you like yourself? _

_Should I bend over? _

_Should I look older just to be put on your shelf? _

Greg was unsure as to who he should vote out. There was no way he was voting out Sara, or Catherine for that matter. Not only because she was dancing with Sara, but because Catherine could dance. He expected it, she used to _be _a dancer, for crying out loud, but she could really, really dance. Actually, he would most likely vote for Tina. Not because she couldn't dance, she could, but because he figured there was some reason that Catherine was so set on playing this game. And he figured, knowing Catherine, that it was some devious plan that she would get to dance with Warrick at the end of. He figured this because it was well, devious, and not unlike something he, himself, would think up. And maybe, at the end of all of this, he would get to dance with Sara.

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly_

_But all her looks were too sad _

_So I tried a little Freddie _

_I've gone identity mad! _

_I could be brown_

_I could be blue _

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful _

_I could be purple _

_I could be anything you like _

_Gotta be green _

_Gotta be mean _

_Gotta be everything more _

_Why don't you like me? _

_Why don't you like me? _

_Why don't you walk out the door! _

At the end of the song, the guys erupted into cheers and whistles. Well, with the exception of Grissom, who was clapping politely, making Sara laugh at the way he was just well, Grissom. It also made her well, slightly relieved, and slightly happy, that Sofia didn't seem to take notice of the fact that Grissom was being so Grissom. Because maybe that meant that Sofia didn't like Grissom quite as much as she did. But if Grissom liked Sofia more than her, well, then none of it mattered anyway.

"Voting time!" Catherine announced, handing them all their little sheets of paper which they quickly started to write on. "Greg, I have to say, I approved of your choice of song. A far cry from The Beach Boys, but still, a very good choice. I was expecting you to choose Dir En Grey."

"You have a Dir En Grey CD?" Greg's eyes opened up really wide and Catherine was afraid he was going to pass out, or something.

"It's uh, Lindsay's." Catherine stifled a laugh.

"Too bad Mika was ahead of it in the CD case!" Greg pouted.

"Yeah, too bad." Sara laughed. "Do I even want to know what Dir En Grey is?"

"Do you know Japanese?" Catherine asked.

"Nope." Sara answered.

"Do you like screamo rock?" Greg asked excitedly.

"Definitely not." Sara laughed.

"Then no, do you don't want to know what Dir En Grey is."

"Okay." Sara was satisfied with the answer as she wandered over to Catherine's kitchen where the alcohol was located. If she was getting through the rest of this dance game thing, she was going to need more alcohol.

"Who's ready to read votes!" Warrick asked.

"Me!" Greg answered quickly.

"Let's see who's going to join Archie over here." Nick teased.

"Thank you Nick, for that." Archie laughed.

"See? Everyone loves this game." Catherine laughed.

"And the votes go to..." Greg trailed off dramatically...

--&

I am really bad at ending chapters. And I have writers block, so bear through that. I don't know how many people are still reading this, I haven't updated for EVER, and it's completely silly and OOC. Haha but anyways, review!


End file.
